Seabird monster line
The Seabird, Seafowl, and Great Seagull are species of monsters found in Golden Sun: The Lost Age. These monsters, resembling white seagulls with long wings and necks, are palette swaps of each other that have differing levels of power and defense and are fought in different locations in the game. This monster line is featured as a common obstacle in sailing around with the Lemurian Ship. Seabird A Seabird is a variant with blue-tipped plumage and an orange beak and talons. Statistically, this monster has 133 HP, 166 Attack, 31 Defense, 110 Agility, and 9 Luck. In terms of resistance, it has a Venus resistance rating of 127, a Mercury Resistance rating of 72, a Mars Resistance rating of 48, and a Jupiter Resistance rating of 7, and in regards to its abilities it uses its available Jupiter-based offenses with a Jupiter power rating of 110. The Seabird can use the following battle commands: * Attack: Used 6 out of 8 times, this is this monster's standard physical attack. * Wing Beat: Used 2 out of 8 times, this is a Monster Skill that shoots out a small set of sharp glowing yellow plumage through a targeted Adept, dealing a Jupiter-based attack with a power rating of 35. Felling a Seabird yields 106 EXP and 114 Coins, and there is a 1/32 chance the monster will randomly drop a Sacred Feather. If felled by the effect of an offensive Jupiter Djinni, its rewards increase to 137 EXP and 148 Coins, and the chance it will randomly drop its item becomes 1/8. Seabirds are one of the "stock" monsters battled all throughout the Great Eastern Sea while sailing on the Lemurian Ship. The Seabird has less offensive and defensive capacity than the other monsters it is fought along with throughout the Great Eastern Sea, but has a much higher Agility rating, meaning that when you first start your journey across the sea, this monster is likely to do some damage before you can take it down. Seafowl A Seafowl is a variant with green-tipped plumage and a violet beak and talons. Statistically, this monster has 191 HP, 262 Attack, 61 Defense, 168 Agility, and 10 Luck. In terms of resistance, it has a Venus resistance rating of 127, a Mercury Resistance rating of 72, a Mars Resistance rating of 48, and a Jupiter Resistance rating of 7, and in regards to its abilities it uses its available Jupiter-based offenses with a Jupiter power rating of 110. The Seafowl can use the following battle commands: * Attack: Used 6 out of 8 times, this is this monster's standard physical attack. * Wing Beat: Used 2 out of 8 times, this is a Monster Skill that shoots out a small set of sharp glowing yellow plumage through a targeted Adept, dealing a Jupiter-based attack with a power rating of 35. Felling a Seafowl yields 261 EXP and 172 Coins, and there is a 1/32 chance the monster will randomly drop a Sacred Feather. If felled by the effect of an offensive Jupiter Djinni, its rewards increase to 339 EXP and 223 Coins, and the chance it will randomly drop its item becomes 1/8. Seafowl are one of the "stock" monsters battled all throughout the Great Western Sea while sailing on the Lemurian Ship. The Seafowl has exactly the same statistics relative to the monsters it is fought alongside as the Seabird from earlier in that it has low offenses and defenses, but has a much higher Agility rating than any of the other monsters it is fought alongside, meaning that when you first sail into the Western Sea, this monster is likely to do some damage before you can take it down. Great Seagull A Great Seagull is a variant with violet-tipped plumage and a cyan beak and talons. Statistically, this monster has 266 HP, 411 Attack, 93 Defense, 206 Agility, and 12 Luck. In terms of resistance, it has a Venus resistance rating of 127, a Mercury Resistance rating of 72, a Mars Resistance rating of 48, and a Jupiter Resistance rating of 7, and in regards to its abilities it uses its available Jupiter-based offenses with a Jupiter power rating of 110. The Great Seagull can use the following battle commands: * Attack: Used 6 out of 8 times, this is this monster's standard physical attack. * Wing Flutter: Used 2 out of 8 times, this is a Monster Skill that shoots out small sets of sharp glowing yellow plumage through multiple Adepts, dealing a Jupiter-based attack with a power rating of 70 and a range of 3 (the Adepts at either side of the specifically targeted Adept will only take 50% of the attack's force, instead of the normal 80%, however). Felling a Great Seagull yields 363 EXP and 211 Coins, and there is a 1/64 chance the monster will randomly drop a Sylph Feather, making the Great Seagull the only infinite source of this forgeable material in the game. If felled by the effect of an offensive Jupiter Djinni, its rewards increase to 471 EXP and 274 Coins, and the chance it will randomly drop its item becomes 1/16. Great Seagulls are fought in the deeper, harder portion of Treasure Isle. Just like the Seabird and Seafowl before it, it has low offenses and defenses compared to the other monsters fought in deeper Treasure Isle, but it has the highest Agility rating among those monsters. Whether this makes the Great Seagull more of a damaging threat than the other monsters depends on the party's levels and agility ratings. It being the only source of the Sylph Feather forgeable material makes it a target of Random Number Generator abuse for those who like to collect, but the Sylph Feather's forgeable equipment is only meant for mid-game play. Category:Monsters that drop rare items Category:Monster lines Category:Monsters exclusive to Golden Sun: The Lost Age Category:Monsters with high Venus resistance Category:Monsters with low Jupiter resistance